


谁杀死了托尼·史塔克

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Stark Takes Over the World, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Eventually Tony has had enough of this world.最终托尼受够了这个世界。





	谁杀死了托尼·史塔克

一滴水落在额头上，冰凉的触感让托尼睁开了眼睛。

他花了些时间让自己清醒，之后发现室内灯光并不强烈，想必是为了不惊醒他。四双眼睛此刻正关切地看着他，而彼得手足无措地站在一旁，手里握着刚从冰箱拿出来的汽水。

“对，对不起，史塔克先生，我不是故意吵醒你的，只是不小心——”

“没事的。”托尼开了口才意识到自己的声音有多嘶哑。他想起来，睡过去之前他们本在进行一场会议，新政权成立后总是有诸多事务要处理，一分钟都耽误不得。他这一睡，估计是把很多事情都推后了。念及此，他连忙撑着自己想坐起来。

“你在会议中途睡着了，”汉克·皮姆帮着他坐起身，“你太累了。虽然很多事情都需要你的决策，但你也不要太勉强自己。”

“凡人总是高估自己的体力。”洛基冷冷地瞟了彼得一眼，无声地责怪他吵醒了托尼——这位忙起来就不要命的未来学家已经接近七十二个小时没合眼了。彼得看起来更愧疚了。

“他还是个孩子，洛基，我本来就要醒了，别为难他。”托尼看出彼得的难堪，笑着对洛基说。洛基冷哼了一声，撇开了头，正对上史蒂芬一副意料之中见怪不怪的神色。

托尼点了点人头，没有看到特地来参与会议的神域国王。“索尔呢？”他随口问道。没注意到其他人的神色变得有些不自然。

“贾维斯说他找到了逃犯的踪迹，索尔就带着巴恩斯立刻过去了。”布鲁斯·班纳看着一旁仪器上托尼各项生理指标的读数，淡淡地说，“你该补充些血糖。”

托尼无视了布鲁斯后面的那句话，“地球的事情何须神域插手？”他叹气，转向洛基，“他是你哥，你也不拦着他？”

洛基还是一副冷淡的表情，一言不发。但他的下巴绷紧了，线条锋利地像刀子。

“是他们。”史蒂芬说。托尼一下子明白过来。这些人总是对当年的事反应过度，但托尼知道他们是为了自己，也不好多说什么。

“唔，”他发出一个音节，含混过去这个话题，“他们现在在哪？”

“吾等已经凯旋归来。”索尔大声说着走了进来，他周身还携带着闪电，跟在他后面的巴恩斯对此无比嫌弃。

“逃犯史蒂夫·罗杰斯、旺达·马克西莫夫、娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和山姆·威尔逊均已落网，等候发落。”巴恩斯走上前，向托尼汇报，烦躁地拍去金属手臂上的静电。

“他们的结局应当由法庭决定。”托尼眨眨眼睛，拉过巴恩斯的金属手臂，摆弄几下就把它恢复到正常状态，“你做的很好，让彼得带你回去吧。”托尼对彼得努努嘴，彼得见状立刻过来，准备把巴恩斯带出房间。

“索尔，谢谢你的帮助。会议将在明天继续进行，你和你弟弟可以好好休息。”

“一场胜利之后必得养精蓄锐，以迎接下一场战斗。”索尔豪放地说，“只是小兔子给我的眼睛似乎出了一些问题，可否请你之后帮我看看？”

“当然。”

这时候彼得和巴恩斯刚刚走到门口，巴恩斯听到这话，小声说了一句：“明明就是你自己身上的电把那玩意儿弄短路了。”还好声音足够小，只有彼得听见了。

“还有汉克和布鲁斯，既然主角来齐了，我们也该再确认一下自己的礼物有没有准备好。”托尼接着说。

汉克和布鲁斯相视一笑，“我相当期待它的效果。”汉克语焉不详地说，至于到底是什么的效果，这恐怕只有他们三个才知道。

四个人陆陆续续离开，只剩下了史蒂芬和托尼。

“你刚刚一直没有说话。”托尼看着坐在角落沙发上的史蒂芬。“怎么了？”

“你说他们的结局应当由法庭决定。”史蒂芬略显阴沉地开口。

“是啊，”托尼无辜地说，“他们的‘结局’应当由法庭决定，而结局之前的经历，”托尼笑出八颗牙齿，“由我决定。”

史蒂芬终于微笑了，“如果你要去见他们，请通知我。我至少……颇通魔法。”

“那你需要排队了。”洛基突然从阴影中现身，把托尼吓了一大跳。

“你怎么还在这？！”托尼惊呼，又惊讶地瞪着史蒂芬，“你没发现他？”

“我的幻影之术出神入化，至尊法师也无从察觉。”洛基悠悠道。

“好吧，”托尼无奈地说，“你们两个，到时候一起吧，成吗？”

史蒂芬和洛基都不置可否地耸耸肩。

***

做出那个决定没有花费托尼·史塔克多少思考。他曾无比信任这个世界，无比信任法度和信仰，也无比信任人们总会变好。

但是他大错特错，世界从不是他想像中的样子。法度总有漏洞，人类总有私心。他们残忍懦弱、从不承担责任，发生了灾难第一反应不是解决问题而是责怪他人。他一步步妥协，期盼这个世界有所改善，但只换来了变本加厉的背叛。最后他明白，这个世界无法正确地运转，除非——

除非它遵从托尼·史塔克的法度。

托尼·史塔克向来是行动力超强的人，一旦他决定了什么事，就会立刻去做。在奥创事件之后他总是诸多隐忍诸多让步，倒是让人们忘了在成为钢铁侠前他是多么顽固又强势的人。为了生存他可以把自己的一部分变成机器，为了拯救他可以把自己的命扔向外太空，他在举手之间驯化钢铁，在呼吸之间征服星辰。没有他，世界早已毁灭数次。现在也该轮到他收取自己的报偿。

要完成这件事的第一步，就是杀死自己。杀死自己最后的慈悲怜悯，杀死自己最后的忍耐妥协。这一步并不难办，在他成为钢铁侠的那一刻起就有一把世俗的刀子悬在他心口。每当他为世人所怨，这把刀子就插深一寸。到如今那把刀几乎分裂了他的心脏，他需要做的，只是用力地握住刀柄。

那是一个漫长又痛苦的过程。被质疑刺穿骨髓，被恶意蚕食血肉。杀死托尼·史塔克的不是他自己，而是一个个自私肮脏的灵魂。

反正他已经死过了两次，又何惧在此之上多添一笔。这无疑是他最彻底的一次死亡，也是他最了无牵挂的一次新生。

摒除杂念之后的第二步，他要给自己寻找盟友。在昔日的队友中，罗迪自不必说，布鲁斯和汉克一直是他的知己，拉拢他们不费吹灰之力。

“你早该这样了。”黄衫侠开怀大笑，“我的微缩监狱竭诚为你服务。”

“浩克喜欢为所欲为。”布鲁斯平和地微笑。

出乎他意料的是，索尔和洛基也毫不犹豫地加入了他。

“我遍览九界，除了你，我再未遇上如此难解的谜题。你凌驾在魔法之上，将死亡视作自己的玩物，你有着撼动山河的力量，却用它垂怜众生。若地球将迎来一位统治者，那必定是你。而到时，雷电必将助你一臂之力。”索尔轰隆隆地说，“若凡人予你以伤痛，吾必将报之以雷霆之怒。”

“凭一己之力抵御心灵宝石的控制，托尼·史塔克，”洛基的绿眼睛盯着他，“你的力量可与神明比肩。”

他费了些功夫见到了瓦坎达的冬日战士。

“你杀害了我的父母，现在我给你一个机会，来偿还你的罪孽。”托尼拿着自己做好的金属手臂放在巴恩斯面前，口气不冷不热，“我帮你摆脱过去的梦魇，而你要成为我的武器。”

巴恩斯看着托尼，后者眼里的淡漠和疯狂混合在一起，一半是冰、一半是火，发出摄人心魄的光芒。后来巴恩斯才明白，托尼·史塔克眼中的淡漠是对自己，疯狂是对他将要成就的大业。

巴恩斯接过了那个金属手臂。

他费了更大的功夫从幻视身上分离出贾维斯，又在洛基的帮助下用贾维斯的意识取代了幻视本身。

那个振金人再次睁开眼睛的时候，飘到了托尼身边，彬彬有礼地向他伸出手。托尼把自己的手放了上去。

“先生，”他说，“真高兴再次见到您。”

所有人之中，史蒂芬是主动找上门的。

“我在圣殿中注意到你似乎在策划些不同寻常的事。”

“你要阻止我吗？”托尼倨傲地看着他。

“我用阿戈摩托之眼看过未来，未来属于你。”史蒂芬轻咳一声，“我不会阻止阿戈摩托之眼选中的人。维护现实的稳定，我乐见其成。”

“你还是没说你为什么来这里。”

“我是来谈条件的。”史蒂芬的斗篷支棱着，“你的重组是在给人类定罪，而我要索取对圣殿的赦免。”

而银河护卫队是个意外。谁让他们在正确的时间撞进了史塔克大厦。

“哇哦，我们要是加入了，是不是意味着可以随时随地来这里补给，还可以拿走数不完的胶带？”火箭摩擦着手掌，尾巴兴奋地抖动。

“还有玉米热狗。”德拉克斯补充。

“是的，当然。”

“那么，成交。”火箭兴奋地说，无视了奎尔对自己的意见再一次被忽略了的大喊大叫。

托尼没有主动去找彼得，他不想把那个孩子牵扯进来。在他最终不得不去找彼得说明这个的时候，彼得在他面前单膝下跪，亲吻他的手背。

“您拥有我永远的忠诚，史塔克先生。”

托尼沉默片刻：“你最近是不是在上戏剧鉴赏的课？”

彼得尴尬地被噎住，托尼忍着笑，好心地放过了他。他用手掌在彼得肩膀一边各拍了一下。

“你是国王的骑士了。”

可有所得必有所失。得到盟友的同时，托尼失去了佩珀，情感意义上的失去。

那个美丽的金发女士在一个晴朗的日子选择与他分手。分手的时候，她叹息般地对托尼说：“你爱这个世界太多，爱旁人太少。”金发女士的语调平静又温柔，如同冬天在温暖的室内对窗户呵出的一片白雾。她的嘴角有一点弧度，没有疯狂也没有不甘，不是大部分跟托尼·史塔克分手的女人的样子。她的眼睛明亮得像冬日的阳光，甚至连爱意都有迹可循。

“我不爱这个世界。”托尼对佩珀说，也像是在对自己说，“它杀死了我，三次。”

“而你依然想拯救它。”佩珀轻轻摇着头，“世界的重量太重，我背负不起。”

“对不起。”托尼心痛地说。他知道自己选择的道路有多孤独，站在世界的顶端，将再无人与他相伴余生。可如果修正这个腐朽的世界意味着孤独终老，托尼·史塔克也将势在必行。他没有办法。

第三步才是计划的真正实施，他们开始分头干预政府、平定战乱。奥创的事倒是给了托尼不少提醒，他掌握了核密码，以此作为要挟政府最强有力的武器，镇压了所有的反叛力量。在此之上，新的秩序逐渐产生，最终形成了一个新的政权，属于托尼·史塔克的超级政权。

没有人胆敢对这个政权说不，毕竟托尼·史塔克背后不仅是史塔克工业，还有神域、皮姆科技、至尊法师和一支随心所欲的外星队伍。事实上，也不会有人对这个政权说不。和其他充满野心的统治地球的故事不同，史塔克的统治并没有把人类推到水深火热的境地。他的世界没有饥饿、没有战乱，他想要的从来不是臣服，而是进化。如果世界在这个人的手中变好了，为什么要反抗他？

当然，凡事总有例外。罗斯将军就是一个。

他不甘于自己手中的权力轻易流走，试图联和维克多·冯·杜姆进行反抗。却不知史塔克早以拉托维尼亚的统治权换取了杜姆的联盟。

“你做到了我一直渴望却没能做到的，”杜姆在交涉完毕、托尼即将离开他的宫殿时说，“你拥有我的尊重，史塔克。”

罗斯将军被囚禁在了拉托维尼亚的监牢之中，自食恶果。

除此之外，还有他昔日的队友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。索科维亚协议后的潜逃显然给了他不少经验，导致他们一直逍遥法外。但大局已定，对待瓮中之鳖，托尼向来很有耐心。何况，他还有着最令人闻风丧胆的杀手作为武器。

而现在，这些漏网之鱼，还是落回了他的手中。

***

托尼把囚犯晾了一些时日才决定去见他们。他贴心地叫上了洛基和史蒂芬，这两个人比他手脚还要麻利，在他到旺达的牢房之前，他俩已经到了。

托尼进去的时候，正好看见两条绿色的气流带捆住旺达的手，地面上伸出一个黄色的光圈勒着她的腰，迫使她狼狈地跪在地上。这是史蒂芬和洛基一人站在牢房一角，控制着她。

“史塔克。”旺达的语气中充盈着恨意。

“只是过来问声好，看看不听话的孩子受到了什么教训。”托尼笑得开心。

“你会遭到报应的。”旺达愤恨地诅咒。托尼骤然冷下脸。

“我的报应早就来了。”托尼冷声说，“现在该你了。”他打了个响指。贾维斯从外面飘进来。

“Vis？”旺达睁大了眼睛，“是你吗Vis？”她急切地问。

“我并不认识你。”贾维斯平静地说，“您想让我做什么，先生？”

“她的力量来源于你，我想让你把那收回，好吗？”

“为了你，先生，永远。”贾维斯点头，试着伸出手，一股光晕在贾维斯和旺达之间形成，从红色转变到黄色，源源不断。

“你在做什么，Vis，你为什么——”听命于那个恶魔。能力的失去让旺达没能完成这个句子。她无法抵抗同源力量的攻击，不知不觉间已经泪流满面，泪水在她沾染了尘土的脸上留下一道道痕迹，看着十分可怖。

“我不是你口中的‘Vis’，我的名字是贾维斯。”贾维斯神色如常，丝毫不为眼前的梨花带雨动容。他的手收紧，那股光流也汇聚着收紧，旺达的神色陷入痛苦。她咬紧牙关，用尽全力反击，硬是断开了贾维斯和她的链接。贾维斯痛苦地后撤，被托尼扶住。

“还好吗？”

“我没事，先生。”贾维斯站定，又握住托尼的手，关切地问，“您没事吧？”

看着自己的仇人和“爱人”如此亲密显然比被抽走能量痛苦多了，旺达绝望地嘶吼，也没能得到贾维斯一个在意的注视。

“你还不太适应宝石的能量，这里交给洛基和史蒂芬，你回去休息吧。”

“那您呢？”贾维斯的语气竟然有些恋恋不舍。过渡到这个振金身体里不过月余，贾维斯还是对自己的造物主最为信任。

“我这里还没结束呢。这里的事情一搞定我就给你去做调试。”托尼向他保证。得到了自己想要的，贾维斯直接穿过天花板飘走了。

“这个他倒是学得挺快。”托尼无奈地笑笑。

旺达冷眼旁观。“你会下地狱的，史塔克。”

“地狱听起来不错，”托尼走上前，史蒂芬和洛基站在他身后，像两个守护国王的忠诚护卫，“而且你猜怎么着，就算我要下地狱，你的男朋友也会心甘情愿地跟着我下去。”他一字一句地说，满意地看着旺达彻底崩溃。

“她交给你们了。”托尼对史蒂芬和洛基交代了一句，就转身走了。毕竟他还有另外一名贵客。

他走到史蒂夫的牢房门外，布鲁斯已经在那里等着了，他把一支药剂递给托尼。

“虽然没有试验过，但我和汉克你是可以相信的。”布鲁斯推推自己的眼镜，“肌肉注射会比较痛苦，汉克十分推荐。”

“你呢？”托尼晃晃那管浅蓝色的液体，“更倾向静脉注射？”

“清醒着经历痛苦远比痛苦本身迷人。”布鲁斯微笑。

“英雄所见略同，”托尼拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“这话可别叫汉克听见了，我真怕他一气之下把我吸进他那个小监狱里。”

布鲁斯笑着拥抱了一下托尼：“谈话愉快。”

“你也是。”托尼冲布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，走进了史蒂夫的囚室。

史蒂夫久经逃亡，此刻被吊在牢房中，看起来颓丧不已。他看到托尼进来，眸中的抵抗一闪而过。

“好久不见。”老友相见，托尼决定成为礼貌地打招呼的那个人。

“旺达他们在哪里？”可惜史蒂夫并不领情，他劈头盖脸地质问托尼，“你把他们怎么样了？”

“这么久不见，你也不关心一下我？我可真是伤心，罗杰斯，”托尼装模作样地擦了擦眼睛，“你不用担心他们，他们很好。旺达此刻大概正和两个伟大的魔法师亲切地进行技艺的交流。而娜塔莎和山姆，well，布鲁斯和你的老朋友巴恩斯正在处理他们。至于蚁人和克林特，他们被软禁在家，希望改造过后还能成为好公民。”

“巴基……”听到托尼提到这个名字，史蒂夫的反应更强烈了，“你对巴基做了什么，竟让他为你卖命？！”

“放轻松，老虎，”托尼坐在椅子上，翘起了二郎腿，“他在我这可好了，不用被洗脑还可以时不时杀个人，比跟着你的时候好多了。”托尼敲敲牢房的墙壁，“放下那两边的监控好吗，亲爱的？”

“呃，听你叫‘亲爱的’真是别扭。”这是汉克的声音，“还有你会为不选择肌肉注射而后悔的。”

托尼缩着脖子唉声叹气。监牢的墙壁上出现三个电子屏，分别是旺达、娜塔莎和山姆的牢房。旺达的牢房里站着史蒂芬和洛基，金色的魔法丝线像毛线团一样缠住了旺达，一股绿色魔法光流连接着旺达的眉心和洛基的手掌，而红色的魔法流十分混乱无章、似乎想要摆脱困境而不得——这个场景在任何人来看都会说洛基是在吸取旺达的能量。红黄绿三种颜色交织在一起，看着倒是赏心悦目。

“美不胜收，不是吗？”托尼沉醉似的开口。

另一边，布鲁斯和巴恩斯在分别给娜塔莎和山姆注射一种药剂。注射完之后，娜塔莎和山姆都像被折断了全身的骨头一样瘫在牢房中。

史蒂夫粗重地喘着气，因为愤怒。“你都对他们做了些什么？！”

托尼又正襟危坐起来，十分严肃地看着史蒂夫：“别这么心急，宝贝儿。你很快就会知道了，加倍地知道。”

他拿出布鲁斯给他的那支药剂，看着被吊起来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，把手中的针头扎在了他胳膊的静脉上，又轻巧地把针管里的液体推了进去。从针尖扎入的地方，一股凉意窜遍了史蒂夫的全身。

“这……这是什么？”多日水米不进，饶是史蒂夫有着超级血清的力量此刻也异常虚弱。

“没什么，亲爱的，”托尼甜蜜地说，“那只不过是清除剂，主要成分是超级血清，和一点……秘密配方，布鲁斯和汉克努力的成果。”托尼对着摄像头送了一个飞吻。

史蒂夫已经开始感到痛苦，凉意褪去，变成了能够蒸发一切的热度。被重物碾过的痛感灼烧过他全身，如同回到七十年前被注射血清的那个时候。七十年前……史蒂夫惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他想张口对托尼怒吼，却只形成一声痛极了的吼叫。

托尼看着他这个样子，只是了然地咂咂嘴：“看来你已经明白了，是不是？”他捧住史蒂夫的脸，抚摸着后者因为痛苦而狰狞不已的面部肌肉，虚情假意地皱起了眉头，“血清没能让你变成一个好人，所以我自作主张地收回了它，希望你别介意，嗯？”

“卑鄙……”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地在剧痛中吐出这个词，他已经能感觉到自己的力量在被抽走。

托尼的眼睛一亮：“谢谢夸奖。汉克建议肌肉注射的，那会让你更痛苦，疼晕过去的那种痛苦。可是，”托尼顿了顿，“我想让你清醒着见证这一切，罗杰斯。这是我对你的恩典，独一无二。”

“为什么……”史蒂夫已经发不出声音来了，只有气息。他疼得浑身都在抽搐。他的感官在消退，四倍视力、四倍听觉，全都不见了。还有那些肌肉，肉眼可见地在他身上萎缩。

托尼怜悯地看着史蒂夫，舌尖泛着酣畅的腥甜。他没有正面回答史蒂夫的问题，只是平静地说：“你知道被盾牌插进胸口是什么感觉吗？”

史蒂夫在痛楚中大汗淋漓，并没有力气作出回应。药效在此刻发挥到极致，史蒂夫像被人抽走骨骼一样，整个人呈现一种低垂之势。托尼此刻好心地凑到史蒂夫耳边，拔掉了那根针筒，放在史蒂夫眼前，仿佛在对着情人诉说爱语般缠绵又温柔地开口：“就是这种感觉。”

他把那针筒扔到了地上，金属和地面碰撞，发出清脆的一声响。

“我收回我的观点，我觉得静脉注射也不错。”汉克在此时恰当地补充。

中和血清的过程结束了，史蒂夫又变回了那副瘦小的样子。如今他这副模样，再也没人会相信他是曾经那个意气风发的美国队长。

“你何不杀了我？”史蒂夫再无回天之力，语气也再没了以往的坚定。

“杀了你？”托尼讽刺地一笑，“杀了你，谁来接受人民的审判？谁来看着我为这个世界创造新的秩序？你将带着有罪之躯在牢中腐朽，与此同时，你将看到这世界没了你是如何焕然新生。”

托尼怜悯地拍拍史蒂夫的脸颊，“多多珍惜此刻的时光，罗杰斯，我是最后一个愿意认真听你说话的人了。这感觉一定不错，被自己所捍卫的人们推进地狱，你知道人们多痛恨法外之人，就像他们当时痛恨我一样。”

“你控制不了人性……”

“大错特错，罗杰斯。人性是这世界上最好控制的东西，很多人以为压迫和强权能控制人性，他们错了，控制人性的是安逸和有限的自由。”托尼眸中闪烁着史蒂夫并不熟悉的算计和轻视，“人类从来不知道自己需要什么，直到我把一个新世界放在他们眼前，他们才知道这是他们想要的。”

史蒂夫不知道是不是药物让自己出现了幻觉，但他似乎看到托尼就在他眼前蜕变，他的皮肤是坚固的铠甲，他的眼睛是淬了毒的蜜糖，而在他身体之中，史蒂夫看到一颗创痕遍布又蓬勃跳动的心。

“谁把你变成了这样？”史蒂夫看着他，痛苦地问。

托尼噙着嘴角微微一笑：“我不知道，也许这世界？”

他转身离去，没有再看身后的史蒂夫一眼。

***

走出牢房，他有些头痛地靠在墙上。这个时候，索尔悄无声息地来到他身边。

“真的那么痛苦吗？”索尔低声问。

“什么？”

“被盾牌插进胸口，真的那么痛苦吗？”索尔认真地重复了一遍自己的问题。托尼意识到自己并不能轻易糊弄一个答案。

他沉吟些许，眯起眼睛，回忆着什么，“当时在我的大厦上，洛基把匕首插进你的侧腰时，你是什么感觉？”

索尔有些疑惑，“你当时在场？”

“我有监控录像。”

“这样，”索尔咕哝着，“诚实地说，有一些疼，但是——”

“但是更痛苦的是遭人蒙骗。”托尼接过了下半句。索尔神色复杂地看着他，讶异于他语气里的云淡风轻。他的目光在托尼身上流转，最后落到了他的鬓角上。

“你们确实知道普通的隔音墙壁是阻止不了神的听力的吧？”洛基解决完旺达，从牢房里走出来，正好听到这段对话，拧着眉毛十分不满。

“安东尼，”索尔没有理会洛基，而是突然叫起了托尼的全名，“我看到你已有白发。”

“我是个人，索尔，不是神。人总会衰老。”托尼满不在乎。

“从没见他对别人的白发这么热心过。”同样有着白发的奇异博士嘲讽地说。

“为什么聚在这里？”布鲁斯也从娜塔莎的牢房出来。“不回去吗？”

“你们先走吧，我还有事要和巴恩斯交代。”托尼挥挥手。其他人散去。

巴恩斯出来时看到托尼并不惊讶。

“怎么花了那么久？”托尼问他。

“不小心砸坏了他的飞行背包。”

托尼笑出了声，那个飞行背包岂是不小心就能砸坏的。他扫一眼巴恩斯的手臂，那上面果然有很多金属的刮擦痕迹。

“我得和你说，巴恩斯，我一直对你很满意，”托尼顿了顿，深吸一口气，“如果我告诉你，你可以不再做我的武器，回到自己的生活，你——”

“你大厦里的李子很好吃。”

托尼一下子没反应过来。

“笨笨很喜欢我的金属手臂。”巴恩斯接着说。

“我杀了你的父母。”托尼听到这句皱起了眉。“这是我欠你的。”巴恩斯补充。

“其实——”

“如果我走了，对你太不公平。”巴恩斯靠在墙上，“我欠你两条命，自己只能算一条，即使给了你，也还不清。我有把这条命给你的权利，你连这个也要从我身上拿走吗？”

托尼定定地看着巴恩斯，似乎是没想到对方一直这么毫无怨言地为他卖命，其中的想法竟然是这样。“这是你的决定。我不会干涉。”

“很好。”巴恩斯笑了，他很少笑。现在托尼才发现他笑起来能融化冰雪。他失神片刻，等回过神来的时候，巴恩斯已经离开了。托尼于是也打道回府。

他回到工作室的时候，没想到洛基在那里等着。

“有事？”托尼随意摆弄着屏幕。

“索尔潜意识里一直把你当做同类。”洛基轻飘飘地冒出这句没头没脑的话。

“你指浑身带电还是肢体残缺？他的眼睛还是机器的，我胸前这个可早就摘了。”

洛基没顺着托尼的话往下说，“你没有神的血统，却近乎于神。所以他总是忘了你也会衰老、死去。”

“是吗？那我是不是可以入神籍什么的？你知道的，那种魔法写出来的小本本？”

“不存在那种东西。索尔觉得，神之所以为神，是因为神爱众生。”

“他从哪里看出来我爱众生？”托尼嗤笑。

“你心知肚明。”

托尼耸耸肩，“你说‘索尔觉得’，我猜这之后还有‘你觉得’？”

洛基短促地一笑，“没有‘我觉得’，我是神，却不屑为神。我比神看得更远，我只爱自己。”

“唔，这想法挺新奇。”

“万物终有一死，史塔克，神也如此。而爱牵扯双方，一方死去，另一方的爱便无处寄托。时间会辜负每一份爱。”洛基幽幽地说，“而我只爱自己，这份爱随我而生，随我而死，干干净净，不负旁人。”

托尼不由得重新打量起洛基来，“为什么和我说这个？”

洛基没有回答他的问题：“你总在割裂自己，你想有朝一日不使人挂怀地离去，巴恩斯就是证明。你已经付出了自己的爱，却不想别人爱你，你不愿意辜负所有的人，却唯独辜负了你自己。”

“我还是不知道你想表达什么。”托尼的语气冷了不少。他不喜欢被人，哦，是被神看穿。

“我想说，你可以辜负我。”洛基淡淡道，却掷地有声。一个高高在上的神明，向一介凡人，给予了自己不求回报的爱。

托尼难以置信地看着他，“为什么？”他再次问出口。

“因为你很孤独，史塔克。”而且你从不宣之于口，从来学不会示弱。

托尼静静地看了洛基很久。

“我从不孤独。”他最终说。洛基不明所以地望向他。

“我有神明与我并肩而行，何谈孤独？”他展颜一笑。

***

晚些时候银河护卫队风风火火地闯进史塔克大厦，以奎尔为首叫嚷着自己错过了好戏。格鲁特和彼得迅速地玩儿到一起，蛛丝和树枝搅成一片惨不忍睹。火箭和托尼看着此情此景，深感育儿不易。

卡魔拉和巴恩斯在小声聊着天，鬼知道他们能聊些什么，这两个名字组合在一起就足够让人吓破胆了。德拉克斯和索尔在比较肌肉，两个人发出的笑声几乎能震碎地板。罗迪在义正言辞地向贾维斯强调要多走门，布鲁斯和汉克在探讨对血清的研究计划，史蒂芬和洛基似乎在讨论一些魔法上的技巧。星爵趁着火箭不注意掐了一把后者的尾巴，两个人迅速地扭打在一起。

而托尼在外围看着他们。他的身边一个人都没有，却并不觉得孤独。空气中存在着一种纽带，曲曲折折七拐八弯，最终却都汇聚在了托尼·史塔克身上。托尼知道此刻的热闹总会散去，但也总会再次到来，或许是那些外星朋友挟星辰而来，或许是他驾疾风而去，无论何种，在浩瀚的宇宙洪流中，他们总会如约地站在托尼背后。

托尼走出建筑之外，穿着盔甲浮于高空，他脚下的人群依然在走动，好像这个世界从没发生过什么巨变一样，好像托尼从没有以第三次的生命献祭，获得了一个更好的世界。

在杀死托尼·史塔克这件事上，没有人是无辜的。

托尼呼吸着轻薄的空气，微冷的日光亲吻他鲜红似血的铠甲。他闭上双眼，把执掌世界的力量握在手中。

这就是新生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *EMH的Hank变成黄衫侠后比较黑暗激进，可以说本身就是微黑版Hank，他有一个微缩监狱专门关超级罪犯  
> *史传奇的“我是来谈条件的”，电影梗  
> *火箭喜欢胶带和德拉克斯喜欢玉米热狗是银护动画梗  
> *肌肉注射和静脉注射那里是我胡扯的，如果有医学专业的朋友请别骂我T T  
> *“人类不知道他们需要什么”那一段，其实是乔帮主说的“消费者不知道他们需要什么”  
> *我好苏这里的冬哥和基神哇【喂  
> *如果能在lof留下评论，我会十分感激T T


End file.
